


Sisters

by Merfilly



Category: Earth's Children - Jean M. Auel
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Iza observes her daughters.





	Sisters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bofoddity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofoddity/gifts).



Iza glanced down at Uba, sleep on the straw mat, and then over at Ayla, who was not, but was quietly laying there in the dim light of the banked fire. She should tell the girl to sleep, that work came early, but she noticed how intently Ayla was studying Uba. Was it the difference in their faces that had captured the girl's curiosity this time?

"Sleep," she finally signed. "Uba is ours."

Ayla smiled, briefly, before she nodded. "Sister," she signed before closing her eyes.

Sisters, of two peoples, Iza knew, but sisters nonetheless. She would teach them both.


End file.
